1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an arrangement and a process for the production of short warps, in particular for weave patterning in the field of color weaving, performed by relatively moving a thread guide device around a winding arrangement for winding thread and moving it orthogonally to the wind plane to make an endless thread warp band whose threads are then transversely cut.
2. Description of Related Art
For such a pattern and with short warp machines, threads of different or the same color are sequentially wound and laid next to each other in individual layers, wherein a thread laying means is moveable around the circumference of the wind-up arrangement. The thread warp obtained as an endless thread warp may be transversely cut apart after completion of the short warp.
Pattern and short warp warping machines of this type are well known (DE AS 12 27 398 and DE 22 07 370 B2). By means thereof, short warps may be wound with only one spool per color. One is thus able to produce thread warps over predetermined breadths of the entire warp having different thread colors to enable the formation of a woven pattern. One thus proceeds in the following manner: the wind surface which is attached to a carrier is displaceable perpendicularly to the wind plane of the thread laying device on the winding arrangement. The thread laying device is movable around the circumference of the winding arrangement in a direction orthogonal to the direction of motion of the winding surface, while the carrier is stationary with respect to the winding arrangement. The wind-up arrangement may comprise a drum having circumferential segments which are displaceable in the radial direction. These may comprise at least two turning rollers oriented separated from each other, which separation relative to each other, may also be displaced. The forwarding elements thus comprise forwarding bands running around a circumferential surface of the rollers, which suitably are provided to the drum in the wind surface, which run in the direction of the axis of the wind-up arrangement.
In the known procedures for the formation of short warps, the individual thread to be warped is laid off onto a forwarding element in an uncontrolled manner and is carried forward in dependence upon the set thread density. In a larger number of circuits, for example at about 6 to 8 circuits, a high thread density per centimeter, and with certain material qualities of threads, the threads during this lay-off are frequently intermingled. Thus during the dewarping stage, cross-linking threads can occur which can lead to a total destruction of the warp.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide an arrangement as well as a process for the production of short warps in which the danger of cross-link thread formation during dewarping is substantially reduced and a longer maximum warp length may be produced.